Piper gets what she wants
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Piper wants to fuck Jason. He is nowhere to be found but she finds a son of Hermes to Interrogate for information and shows how slutty she is.


**Piper gets what she wants**

 **Chapter 1**

Travis

I am so bored. I have done archery with my cabin but I am so bored now. I leave the Hermes cabin to find something intresting to do. What could I do to make my day more intresting? The tempreture is swealtering. I decide to go to the beach. As I arrive at the beach I see Jason.

''Grace, Grace.'' I Call to the son of Zeus. No response. He is leaving in a hurry for some reason. I see why. Drew naked. He was banging Drew probably loving it. If Piper found she would be mortified. I wouldn't tell her as angry Piper = Very Bad. Poor Connor found that out when he stole her underwear. She nearly pulled his Penis and Balls off. Poor Connor she never lets him forget either.

Well a relax at the beach helped me forget how hot it is. The water was great as well I was very refreshed after. I see Piper looking for Jason as I leave the water.

''Piper I saw Jason leave her earlier.'' I call to her. She notices. Walking over with a low tank top and short shorts looking very hot. Damn Aphrodite for such attractive daughters. A part is starting to stiffen up and I pray she doesn't notice.

''Hi Travis. Thanks for letting me know. Where did he go?'' She asks curious to find her boyfriend. She saw Travis struggling to tell her.

''He went that way.'' Pointing to the cabins. Where an embarrased Jason fled to. Piper thought something was wrong.

''Travis I am single you are as well. There is something your not telling me.'' Piper spoke quite dominating. Travis was scared now.

Piper

I went to look for Jason at the beach. I saw Travis and he had seen him. I know when he is not telling me something. I have introgatted Percy while shopping for Annabeth with him. He tried to get away so in the disabled toilet I straightend him out. I am a slut.

''Travis come to my cabin to talk to me.'' I say seductivly. I drag the boy after me. He will spill the beans. I get to the cabin and drag him to my bedroom. To really get him to talk I take off my top and let my 38 DD breasts breath. His face was priceless.

''Uh Pipes no. I can't tell you.'' Travis stammered. No boy can resist me. Travis would have to see all of me. I pull my short shorts down revealing my pussy I wear underwear when I have to. But a day off to fuck I could do what I want. I want Jason but not had Travis. So a new dick nice.

''Piper please. I can't tell you. I want you to find out from the horses mouth.'' Find out what. Now to do what I do.

My hand gently cupped Travis throbbing Cock through his swimming shorts. I yank them down and see his nice huge cock. 12.5 inches. I start wanking him off and gently cup his balls to make him groan. He is going to get all of me now. I throw him on the bed. I then mount him and ride his big horse like dick. I scream at him as his dick is in my pussy. I love cock now. I feel my orgasm building.

''I AM GONNA CUM.'' I scream at Travis. He hasn't got much left. I cum all over his dick. His juices are gonna flow through me soon. Lucky I am on birth control. I feel an imense load in my pussy. I am panting like a dog now after that merciless fuck.

''Piper please stop. I am begging you.'' I turn over and slide my ass on to his cock. He was loving the fuck but was also terrified. Piper was loving a hard fat cock in her ass. Jason could wait now. Travis could be her fuck toy now.

''Travis I will let you cum, but you will be my fuck toy.'' I state to the son of Hermes. ''I will love a good fuck whenever I need you.'' I demand and charmspeak the son of Hermes.

''Ok Piper.'' Travis shakily responds. His load blows thick loads of cum in my ass. I love that feeling.

''Now why was Jason fleeing when you saw him?'' I question the son of Hermes. He will tell me or I go with my other means of getting information. Travis is shaking.

''I saw him run to the cabins earlier but don't know after that.'' Travis responded to me. He must know more and I will get the information out of him one way or the other.

''Wait here and if you move a muscle I will find you and punish you for disobediance.'' I was going to dominate him. He would see a full blown Dominatrix and feel it. Whips, Chains anything to give men what they want. Some are into this kinky stuff plus when I want to dominate people it helps to have the gear.

I move to my walk in wardrobe and find my dominatrix outfit and whip to boot. He was going to get it and all of it. No holding back I even saw a strap-on my sisters and I do this sometimes this could be good, Stoll would talk.

Travis

I am scared I heard Piper is a slut. She proves it now. I want to get out of here and to the safety of my cabin and or Katie's cabin. Gods why couldn't Grace show up. Unless Piper would use both of us. I don't want that. No problem sex before marrige however being forced into it not fun. Jason would probably be raped too if he was here.

Piper then stepped out wearing a lether dominatrix outfit with a whip and a Strap-on help me dad save me. She was planning to use it on me. I was right.

''Man-toy lick my pussy.'' Piper dominates me. Forcing me to lick her pussy clean. I don't like this. She moans satisfied with my work apparently.

''Now suck my asshole lick it clean slave.'' I hestiantly lick her asshole. It on any normal occasion this would be great day. Piper now was terryfying.

''Now you are going to fuck my pussy and ass good and then tell me what I want.'' Piper wanted what I had already told her. Piper wanted to fuck Jason badly and make him her sex slave.

I have to fuck this dominatrix now. She climbs on me and rides me as hard as she can. Slamming down my shaft and and balls she wants to split them open.


End file.
